Test my Limits
by RexsGirl
Summary: Shane has been bugging Andrea ever since they met, and she finally wants to prove to him she's tougher than she looks... Lemon scene between Shane and Andrea. Rated M for adult content and mild language.


_**Hello fans! This is another lemon scene, I hope you like it, and it's my second EVER. It might not be that great, but at least I enjoy writing and writing keeps me alive….. 0.0**_

_**I hope like it and leave a review!**_

"Something I have always wanted to do, to tell you the truth, was have kids." The RV was menacingly quiet with just the two of them. So quiet, Andrea could hear his every movement. His every _breath._

_. _"I… have always wanted to start a family…." A tear rolled down her cheek. "-To have a loving husband…" she sat down on the bench, realizing this was _Shane _she was talking to. "Just never mind me saying anything." She picked up her sweatshirt sitting on the table, and made motions to exit, when she Shane stood up.

"Is there anything I can do,_ Blondie?_"

"You can start by never calling me that again, thank you, and for second, never speak of this conversation again." She walked down the steps, and saw the rest of the group bustling about the day's chores. As Andrea walked by, Lori smiled and so did Carl. Her tent was on the outskirts of their camp. As of tomorrow, they were to head off… to where, they weren't certain. A good place. A safe place.

She took her shoes off, placing them at the entrance to her tent. Andrea lay back on her sleeping bag, wishing for another start. Another go. After all, what did she have? No sister, no family, no boyfriend… and what was her purpose? There was movement outside her tent. _Fuck off, Shane. _She unzipped the flap, ready to smack him, realizing it wasn't him at all. It wasn't any member of their group.

As soon as the walker caught sight of her in its cold dead eyes, it snarled loudly. Andrea screamed, scrambling for the gun in the holster. She screamed again, startled by what she saw, and it lurched, snarling and reacting strongly to the smell of prey. She got her gun out and pulled the trigger.

Nothing happened.

She screamed, as the walker grabbed her arm, pulling her to the ground. Breathing heavily, she kicked its head and ran over to where everyone was. Shane was running at her, full speed, and so was Rick. Rick put an axe in the walkers head, and Shane held onto Andrea's madly trembling body. He put a hand on her face. All the color was drained from it, and her eyes looked desperate. He picked her up and brought her back to the RV.

"Was she bit?"

"What happened?"

"Is she in shock?"

"Andrea!"

_I remember… what it used to be. I love you sis. Remember…. Remember… mom, dad, they're all here. _Andrea could see images. Very faint images. The last thing she remembered was Shane, picked her up_, kissing_ her, _caressing _her.

"_Andrea?"_

"_Is she still out?"_

"_Andrea, honey, we're all here. You're safe now." _

"_Lori, she's gone. We might as well just…. Put her out of her misery."_

Andrea smiled, yawned, stretched, and sat up. At least ten or more faces were staring back at her.

Why was everyone staring at her?

The last thing she had remembered was hitting the ground… aaaand… sleeping? What was wrong? Shane put his hand on hers, and she flinched at the unexpected touch.

"How are you feeling?" Lori asked cautiously. Andrea made motions to stand, and fell over, Shane catching her.

"All I remember is blacking out."

_A week later, roadside camp…._

"Can you and Shane make a run into town? Glenn is sick, and we don't have anyone else that knows how to use a gun like you two." Rick handed Andrea a gun. "Are you still light headed?"

"No. I'm fine. Just Shane and I? Sounds risky." She said, truthfully not wanting to be alone with him.

"Yes, just the two of you. Sound good? Return at sunset." He handed her a list, and walked up the steps of the RV. Shane holstered a hand gun, and kept a rifle at his side. Andrea brought an axe, and her silver pistol her dad had bought her oh so long ago.

They got into the only other car besides the RV, and headed down the highway. It was about noon, enough time to get to the store and back. That is, if there was no danger.

There was very little conversation in the car. Andrea would occasionally give directions, and vise versa, but nothing more. They passed abandoned houses, cars, hotels, stores, it seemed like the whole world was grey. Andrea unfolded the crumpled list in her pocket. The first thing on the list was canned food. The second was toilet paper, then hair ties. The last thing on the list made Andrea uncomfortable. _Personal lubricant and condoms? Who on earth would write this down?_

Shane stopped the car at their destination. Andrea hopped out and handed the list to Shane. After reading it, he laughed.

"Somethin' you wanna tell me, Blondie?" they walked up to the boarded up store.

"I swear that was not me."

"The next thing you're gonna tell me you need is tampons, right?" he laughed even harder.

"Shane, shut up, and get your head in the game." She kicked down the first board, and snapped the lock with pliers. There was one lone walker on the floor. As soon as it smelled them, it started to stand. Andrea decapitated it with one swift movement of her axe, while Shane stood right behind her, breathing down her neck.

She bent over and looked for anything perishable, like soup in a can, or packaged goods. Shane was doing the same on the opposite side of the store. Andrea did eventually come across a box of tampons. _Well, Lori and I eventually will need these. _She put them in the bag, not realizing Shane was watching from afar.

Once they had most of what they needed, Andrea tied the bag, and hoisted it into their truck. Well, at least she _tried _to lift it- or even move it. _Fuck… Shane doesn't need to see how weak I am. _She tried a third time, and having no success, sat on the back of the pickup. Shane was still stuffing supplies into the bags. When they both had both of their bags near the back of the truck, Shane began hauling them into the back.

"Do we have everything?"

"Yea, we do. _Even the tampons and condoms." _He winked.

"You know; if you're so determined to set me off, go right ahead. Because I'm sure we will have _plenty _of protection." She walked up to him, and then began to passionately kiss down his neck into his shirt. Shane, defiantly surprised, was taken aback for a second.

"Okay Blondie, you wanna fuck? I bet I can get you to scream in the first thirty seconds!" he said, unbuckling his shorts. Andrea undid her blouse, and Shane put his hands on her breasts, kneading them until she moaned softly. He slid his hands between her legs and wiped away her juices. She yelped and held onto his neck.

"_How much do you want me, little girl?"_

_ "Fuck me Shane, fuck me!" _

She looked down at his painfully erect manhood, teasing him with her hands, wanting control. They both fell to the ground, sweating, and waiting. Andrea was panting, and Shane was losing control. He inched his way into her, slowly and painfully, while sucking on the tip of one breast. They began to move rhythmically with their bodies in sync. Shane pushed up farther and farther, hitting her sweet spot over and over, causing her to scream. Finally, they both orgasmed and fell back.

Andrea's hair was coated in a thin layer of sweat, and both of their hearts were racing madly. She put her head on Shane, kissing down his chest and moving down to his manhood.

"Think I'm strong enough?" she said between deep breaths.

"Oh, you have a lot to learn Blondie. Lots and lots."


End file.
